


You, Who I Will Never Have

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Brother/Brother Incest, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, One-Sided Attraction, Past Incest, Past Relationship(s), Skin picking, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, not intentionally tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman might be a hopeless romantic when it comes to Thomas’ crushes, but when it came to his personal life, he didn’t involve himself with romance much.Remus, though? Remus is gone, and it’s entirely Roman’s fault.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	You, Who I Will Never Have

Roman might be a hopeless romantic when it comes to Thomas’ crushes, but when it came to his personal life, he didn’t involve himself with romance much.

Remus, though? Remus is _gone_ , and it’s entirely Roman’s fault.

It doesn’t take much, really. A glance his way, a smile, a laugh—fuck, Remus can _not_ handle when Roman laughs, made worse by the fact that Roman never laughs because of anything he does (well, he _used_ to, when they were younger, but that ended a long time ago). Hell, just _seeing_ him is an experience, all regal and royal, as though he were purposefully trying to make Remus weak at the knees. Not even _negative_ attention is enough to spare him, Remus finding himself flustered whenever Roman beats him in combat or makes a disgusted remark about one of his creations (which is actually the reaction he _wants_ , as much as Roman tries to act otherwise).

It’d probably disgust him if it weren’t so thrilling.

But of course, once the swooning and mushy feelings are out of his system, reality comes crashing down on him, and he remembers that he’s in the present where Roman hates him instead of the time where Roman loved him; and instead of that light, fluttery feeling in his chest all he feels is a gaping hole, as though his heart had been ripped from his chest.

Or, well, in this case, just the feeling of him tearing the skin from his chest to try and distract himself from any uncomfortable memories.

Remus picks at the scab over his heart, his lip bitten between his teeth so hard it bleeds, the first of many tears falling down his face. Blood sticks to his fingers but he doesn’t care, digging and digging until his physical pain is enough to cover the raging storm of his emotions.

Roman might be a hopeless romantic when it comes to Thomas’ wants—but at least Roman _gets_ what he wants sometimes.

(And Remus, unwanted, forgettable Remus, is always left _wanting_ but never _having_.)


End file.
